Kenshin Otoko
Kenshin Otoko (謙信男, Otoko Kenshin) is the First Kaikage of Keikokugakure, as well the'' ''village founder. Background Kenshin was bore into the nomadic clan, the Otoko Clan, in an area known today as Iwagakure. He grew up with his clan's kekkai genkai, the Swift Release, which many members didn't recieve. When the First Tsuchikage gathered the nomadic people of the mountains to create a village to benefit from the barren landscape, Kenshin was one of the Otoko members to refuse entering such a deal, as the First Tsuchikage wanted a ninja village, despite Kenshin already being a capable ninja. With his apprentice, Daiisshi, and a few other Otoko members fleed to a small ravine of the border of the Grass and Earh Countries. Supposedly, what happened is the First Tsuchikage exiled Kenshin to the newly-formed Kusagakure so he wouldn't become a nuisance to Iwagakure. Refusing to live in such an unfamiliar location, Kenshin, his apprentice, and family formed "Ravine Town," on Keiko Ravine, near the infamous Keiko Cliffs. The Tsuchikage, disliked this however, and had a small army of Ninja to destroy "Ravine Town." A major mistake was he fielded an army of 51% loyal Otoko Clan members. The Iwagakure Ninja Uprising was started after The Massacre of Keiko Cliffs, were Kenshin, Daiisshi, and a few other ninja who became loyal to Ravine Town. Later, a bruised Tsuchikage was defeated by Kenshin and Daiisshi, leading to an everlasting alliance with Iwagakure after te start of Mu's reign over Iwa. But unknown to Kenshin, Mu was only using his newly formed ninja village as a buffer against Kiri nin if allowed access through the Fire Country. Kenshin was the one who built the infrastructure of Keikokugakure, becoming a Member of the Freed, a group made up of people who freed Keikokugakure. He created many secret jutsu, with help of the Uma Clan, an clan related to the Otoko Clan. With extra help from the Maunten Clan who lived in the area, and their special kekkai tota, the Oil Release, as Keikokugakure was rich with an unknown material to Naruto Universe, At somepoint during the Second Shinobi World War, he died at the hands of Hiruzen Sarutobi, to due is immense power. Personality Kenshin had an attitude like Tsunade, despite gambling. He was very independent, as well as stern, but laid-back and fun-loving. He nevers underestimated an opponet, and was never arrogant like Hidan. He was always charitable and favored his village than his own life, structured the Keiko School for Ninja, even entering it after he became Kage level. However, his laid-back personality got the best of him. He had may of been intelligent, he sometimes lacks analyzing, but is a great ninja overall. Appearance Kenshin had oynx hair tied up in a ponytail, much like Iruka's. He had green eyes, and a scar on his left-cheek from his battle with the First Tsuchikage, he usually wears a metal, beige flak jacket under his Kage uniform, much like Minato. Is casual attire is a brown-beige kimono shirt, with wrist protecters. Also he wore a black apron with gray ankle-length pants. He wears wooden sandals. Abilities As Kage level, he was self-proclaimed a very highly capable ninja, almost matching the skills of Tobriama Senju even at the age of 81. Ninjustu As Kage level, he excelled in Ninjutsu, creating many Ninjustu techniques. His stamina helped him excell in learning ninjutsu, and mastered the Wind, Fire, Earth, and Lightning Release before his death. He was also proficient in Medical Ninjustu, learning the Mystical Palm Technique from his mother, who had no clue she had talents to became a medic-nin. Taijutsu A natural Taijutsu specialist, he could perform enter Eight-Gates Mode. He first demonstarted highly capable Taijutsu skills after his battle with the First Tsuchikage. Genjutsu This is were he is least-specialized at, only knowing how to disperse and perform basic genjutsu. Intelligence Kenshin was naturally intelligent, where he can be shown undermining many things, but his laid-back personality caused his analytical abilities to falter. One reason why he was killed against Hiruzen was he lack if analyzing his techniques. Kekkei Genkai One of the only members of his clan to recieve the Swift Release, he constantly used it in battle. He used mor often in his elder years, to keep his speed up. In against his battle against Tobriama, he had a bit of an upper hand with his kekkai genkaI. Status Part II Konoha History Arc: Tsunade, in her coma, remembers witnessing her sensei fight against Kenshin, Hiruzen won. Shinobi World War Arc Kabuto had choosen to reincarinate the body of Kenshin. However, the tomb of the Otoko Clan is guarded by highly capable ninja from Iwa, making sure a powerful ninja doesn't get into Kabuto's hands. Kabuto massacres them, and recieves Kenshin's body. However, it wasn't his real body, it was Daiisshi, however who was still a powerful ninja. Trivia *He favorite food is Mochi * Strangely is least favorite food is dango Reference Me, CANALstreet Category:DRAFT